


Names

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [403]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Yoshida and Futami have sex, and Yoshida uses his partner’s given name for the first time.





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr prompt: Imagine your OTP being purely on last-name basis - until person A moans out person B’s first name one night in the bedroom.

“Futami… please…”

His voice is barely above a whisper, weak and trembling. He writhes on his back on the bed, a vibrator applying amazing stimulation to his prostate.

“Futami, I…”

He has never used a sex toy before. He and Futami have only had sex twice before (their first time was a blow job, the second was Futami cautiously introducing him to anal sex, an awkward but wonderful experience), but he’s never experienced anything like this. The vibrator against his prostate. Futami looming over him, pressing kisses all over his body.

“You okay, Yoshi?” Futami says, using that ridiculous nickname again.

He nods, bright red and sweaty. “Y-Yeah. Can you go faster?”

Futami nods, smiles and turns up the power of the vibrator. Yoshida cries out, the vibrations seeming to make his whole body tremble.

“I… I love you, Futami,” Yoshida gasps, not normally this affectionate. “C-Can… can I have you… you and the vibrator at… at the same time?”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’ll be okay,” he whispers. “I… I like… I like it when you fill m-me up.”

It’s embarrassing to say, but it is true. Being filled up by Futami was amazing, and to have him and the vibrator inside him at once would be…

Futami kisses him softly, running a hand down his chest. “If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.”

“Okay. Let me go slow and we’ll do this,” Futami says. Yoshia watches him cover his penis with lube and do some more preparation, before finally lining up his penis and saying, “Ready?”

“Ready,” he says, and Futami enters him.

With his dick and the vibrator easing inside of him, the sudden fullness makes Yoshida cry out. And when Futami starts to thrust, he screws his eyes up, lost in the feeling of pressure and fullness and all he can do is moan, and Futami is saying, “oh, fuck, that’s so good, Yoshi,” and he wants more and—

And he gasps out, “Y-You’re amazing, Shunsuke. I love you s-so much.”

And all too soon he comes with an undignified cry, and he feels the heat of Futami ejaculating inside of him, and Futami pulls out and takes out the vibrator and flops down beside him, hot and sweaty and grinning.

“That was amazing, Yoshi,” Futami says, kissing him softly. “You even called me by my given name. We never do that.”

Yoshida blushes. “Sorry, I was just in… in the moment, I suppose—”

“No, I kinda liked it,” he insists, kissing Yoshida again.

“That’s good. And thank you so much for that, Yoshida says. “It was amazing. You’re amazing, Shunsuke.”

And Futami grins, his ears going red, and kisses him hard.


End file.
